


oops.

by gayslayer



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rygo - Freeform, Unresolved Emotional Tension, this ship hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayslayer/pseuds/gayslayer
Summary: oops, my baby, you woke up in my bed.





	

The early morning sun, pale and uncomplicated, licking at the edges of the bed. The warm suggestion of coffee in the air. Hugo's hushed voice just outside the door. His own stunning lack of willpower, visible in the scattered clothes littering his bedroom floor, and the scattered bruises adorning his body. 

Relatively speaking, Ryan has woken up to much worse. 

Last night is a blur — no. That would be too easy, and Ryan knows better than to think anything in his life could be qualified as _easy_.

The events of last night are trickling into his consciousness, each one a heady little wave, each one making him warmer than the next, but they're not hazy in the least. They're crystalline, every moment preserved in perfect, heart-rending clarity.

Ryan feels the bitter taste of prophecy in the back of his throat. He will be replaying this night in his head for months to come, turning every word over like a stone, playing the standout moments over and over like a melody he can't complete until he wants to die.

This is simply a fact. This will kill him, later.

For now, he decides to give in to the insistent little pull of denial and just enjoy it.

  


He had run into Hugo on his second coffee break of the day. Ryan had accepted the fact that the Shelter tour was coming through New York, and had even sent the requisite "we should catch up!" text after hours of waffling over adding emojis or not. (in the end, Hugo received a single happy cat emoji.) He had parsed the information that Hugo had four full days in the city including the actual show date, and then he had quietly tucked away hope that Hugo might actually set foot in Brooklyn during that four days.

And then, there he was. Hugo Leclercq, standing at the condiment bar in the little coffee shop down the street from Ryan's apartment, idly stirring what looked like a pound of sugar into his coffee and having the nerve to look bored, as if he wasn't actively defying the laws of physics by being that fucking beautiful.

To put it plainly, Ryan's heart had all but fallen directly out of his ass.

Before he could call 911, Hugo had noticed him, and smiled. An easy smile had settled on Ryan's lips of its own accord, like the last nine months of tense silences and heartbreak had never happened, and nothing had ever been stolen from him.

They had talked. And talked, and talked. It was awkward, until it wasn't. They had shared a table in the shop, and then a croissant, and when the need for an actual meal gnawed at both of them, they had shared an uber to a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant that Ryan loved and that he pretended wasn't romantic as fuck. They had locked eyes outside the restaurant, through the diffuse glow of sunset, and his heart had jumped, stupidly. 

Ryan had waited for the sickening drop. The excuse, the goodbye. The shrugging off that he couldn't even resent, not totally.

It never came.

Incredibly, Hugo had wound their fingers together and lead Ryan back to his own apartment, had kissed him on the stoop and in the doorway and in the foyer. Unbelievably, Hugo had pressed him against the wall of his bedroom, one hand resting uncertainly on Ryan's belt and the other tangled in the curls at the nape of Ryan's neck. Absurdly, Hugo had tucked his face close to Ryan's neck, and asked permission in a voice laden with apology.

He knew, just like Ryan knew, that they shouldn't. That it would only hurt, later, when they had to leave each other again. That it would rend the flesh of Ryan's heart and fester there like a wound. That Hugo was in love with someone else, waiting for him across town in a hotel room.

Ryan couldn't let the helpless " _yes_ " fall from his lips fast enough.

  


The morning sun is nipping at his ankles now. Hugo's voice is drifting to the other side of his apartment, the rough edges softening as he sips coffee, probably from Ryan's favorite mug. Probably talking to Porter, if the fond lilt of his voice is any indication.

Ryan palms the warm absence where Hugo had lain next to him all night, one long leg tangled with Ryan's calves, complaining faintly in his sleep if Ryan stopped twisting a hand through his curls for even a second. His bed is ruined, now. It's no longer wholly his; it's his side, and Hugo's side. It's Hugo, half asleep, pressing a kiss to his left ear and having the nerve to fit against Ryan's chest like he belongs there.

Yeah, this is going to hurt like a bitch. He should be mature, realistic, like he's been practicing. He should take a step back, draw the line in the sand, leave before he's left this time.

The bedroom door opens just enough for Hugo, still pressing soft supplications into the phone, to appear with a second mug of coffee and wave it at him, mouthing, "Breakfast?"

Ryan chooses wrong. He chooses Hugo's sleepy, spellbinding eyes and clumsy coffee-flavored kisses.

Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> the shelter tour dates referenced are the show on 11/18 and the four day break they had until their next show on 11/23. the "nine months" reference is the time between the pixel empire tour ending and the november shelter dates. i wrote this while distraught and hopped up on caffeine and i sincerely apologize


End file.
